I am Chano
by Niino Renn
Summary: "Itsuki.. Nanti akan kukasih tau suatu saat ya.." World Trigger Fanfic. Chano Squad. OOC, OC.


"Itsuki.. Nanti akan kukasih tau suatu saat ya.."

* * *

WORLD TRIGGER FANFIC

About Chano Squad. OOC, OC.

* * *

.

.

"Hei Chano, Mau pulang bareng? Aku bawa sepeda, akan ku antar kau ke rumah mu.." Ajak seorang remaja laki-laki yang menepuk jok sepedanya kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Ah.. Itsuki, terima kasih. Tidak perlu hari ini aku mau ke konbini dulu. Kau duluan saja. Terima kasih ajakannya." Jawab remaja tersebut yang dipanggil Chano.

"Akan kuantar! Lagian Konbini lumayan jauh dari rumah mu kan?!"

"Eh.. kau ini Itsuki.." Chano menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah.. kalau kau memaksa.." Ia, Chano duduk di bangku belakang sepeda milik Fujisawa Itsuki. Lelaki itu mengendarai sepedanya menuju konbini yang Chano maksud.

"Pegangan, aku akan ngebut."

"H-heii!" Makinya lalu menggenggam erat seragam sekolah milik Fujisawa.

Mereka menembus malam berangin di kota Mikado menuju _Konbini_ tempat Chano akan membeli sesuatu yang paling ia suka, nasi goreng.

"Hei.. kau suka sekali ya makan itu, nasi goreng." Tanya Fujisawa begitu Chano keluar dari _Konbini_ dengan kantong plastik berisi 1-2 nasi goreng siap makan.

"Ya.. ini favoritku selain making badge.." Ia pun tersenyum manis, membuat muka Fujisawa sedikit memerah.

"Nah, Itsuki.. ini untukmu." Chano memberikan sekotak nasi gorengnya untuk _team mate_ -nya.

"Eh.. ini kan punyamu.." Ia menolak.

"Itsuki sudah mengantarku.. lagian aku dapat uang jajan lebih dari _nee-san_ sebelum dia pergi pagi ini. Ambil. Aku traktir lagian kita kemarin untungnya bisa bertahan sebelum Arashiyama-san datang. Ah.. Padahal cuma patroli biasa aja, kita masih belum bisa berdiri sendiri. Kadang aku malu. Aku ini kan Leader! Masa tidak bisa mengalahkan satuu saja bumsper atau apalah."

"Chano bukan tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Kau itu berani! Cuma saja, kau kurang berlatih. Berlatih lebih keras dan kita akan mengalahkan mereka ketika patrol mendatang. Agar tidak kalah dengan tim lain." Ujar Fujisawa menyemangatinnya.

"Itsuki.. kata-kata mu.. membuat hatiku sedikit senang. Kalau begitu hayo kita latihan lebih keras! Agar kita bisa mengalahkan mereka semua sebelum bantuan datang!"

"Nah! Itu baru Chano."

"Eh.. Ada Chano dan Fujisawa.." Ujar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ah.. Tokura-senpai?" Ujar Fujisawa dan Chano bersamaan.

"Kalian disini. Ah.. gomen tadi aku balik duluan, karena aku janjian ambil sesuatu dari temanku disini 15 menit lalu.

"Tidak apa-apa Tokura-senpai. Apa ya barangnya?" Ujar Chano.

"Hanya buku saja. Oh ya kalian sudah makan?"

"Aku membeli nasi goreng senpai. Tapi.. Cuma 2." Jawab Chano.

"Tunggu.. aku beli satu lagi, kita makan bareng saja yuk?"

"Oke!" Jawab Fujisawa lalu ia menunjuk bangku kosong disebelah konbini "Tokura-senpai, aku bawakan barangmu, tapi tolong belikan aku cola ya."

"Iya.. tolong ya.. berarti kau ngutang ya Fujisawa." Fujisawa cemberut. "Chano mau apa?"

"Iced tea saja." Jawab Chano lalu duduk dibangku itu dan menarik bangku untuk Fujisawa.

"Tunggu ya.."

Sore pun berganti malam. Mereka belum memutuskan untuk pulang. Fujisawa mengerjakan tugasnya, Chano membaca bukunya, ia berdalih besok ada ulangan, sedangkan Tokura hanya memainkan keitainya.

"Kau suka sekali ya belajar Fujisawa."

"Tidak juga, tugas pelajar ya belajar kan, senpai."

"Ah.. ucapanmu menusuk hatiku. Bukannya benci cuma males belajar sering.

"Ah aku juga."

"Oi Chano, kau belum bilang padaku., dimana kau bersekolah?"

"Hahaa.. Itsuki.. aku _home schooling_ , beneran gak bohong kok!"

"Kau berbohong terus."

"Itsuki.. Nanti akan kukasih tau suatu saat ya.."

"Kapan?"

"Kapan-kapan..ah.." keitai-nya berbunyi."Maaf ya.." Ia mengangkat teleponnya dan berbicara dengan orang diseberang telepon.

"Telepon siapa ya?" Tanya Tokura.

"Paling kakaknya.."

"Ah.. gomen.. aku harus balik.. kakak menyuruhku pulang. Terima kasih minumannya Tokura-senpai. Dan Itsuki sampai besok." Chano mengambil tasnya dan melambaikan tanganya ke teman-temannya.

"Kabarin aku kau besok ke Border jam berapa,." Chano melambaikan tangannya ke Fujisawa lalu ia berlari menuju rumahnya.

.

"Kau Telat Makoto, ayah mencarimu.. lepasin dulu topimu."

"Tadaima _nee-san_.." Ujarnya lirih.

"Makoto, kau kemana saja? Baru pulang jam segini!" Ujar Ayahnya berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau sangat suka ya memakai topi, ayah akan belikan yang bagus nanti.

"Tidak perlu, aku suka yang ini. Ia melepakan topinya dan rambutnya terurai melewati topinya. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna coklat.

"Besok kau harus sekolah kan, jangan main terlalu malam. Ayo ayah ingin makan malam denganmu."

"Aku sudah makan ayah. Aku mau tidur saja. _Oyasumi_ ayah dan _nee-san_." Chano masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Makoto, ah.. Oyasumi _princess_." Ujar ayahnya.

"Ia masih marah ke ayah. _Oyasumi_. Ujar Chano _nee-san_.

.

Sinar matahari memasuki celah kamar itu. Ia menutup malas korden kamarnya berharap bisa tidur lebih lama lagi.

"Bangun Makoto, sudah siang. Mau berangkat jam berapa kamu ini?!" yang disebut namanya lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya menangkap siluet yang sangat ia kenal, yaitu kakaknya.

"Nee-san.. aku malas sekolah.."

"Bukannya hari ini ada kuis kan? Jangan sampai kau tidak masuk lalu sekolah akan mengabari sesuatu yang tidak bagus.

"Biarin.. lagian mereka tidak akan menghubungin Border kalaupun aku bolos sekolah berhari-hari."

"Makoto, bangun atau aku akan menghubungi Fujisawa dan menjemputku di rumah dan sekolah bareng. Ah.. nanti Fujisawa akan mengetahui kalau kau satu sekolah dengannya.

" _Nee-san_ jangan lakukan itu." Chano langsung menatap kakaknya kesal.

"Makanya bangun.. cuci mukamu lalu pakai bajumu. Akan ku sisir dan ku rapihkan rambutmu. Bangun banguuunnn!"

"Iyaaaaaaaa.." Chano lalu bangun dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi.

.

Chano Makoto, siswi kelas 1-6 SMA Mikado. Orang tidak terlalu mengenalnya karena ia berganti marga akibat Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan wanita yang menjadi Ibu untuknya. Ia berganti nama keluarga sebelum masuk SMA menjadi Nanashima Makoto. Nama Keluarga Chano ia mengambilnya lantaran itu nama Ibu kandungnya, tapi sang Ibu sudah meninggal sejak penyerangan _Neighbor_ yang pertama. Sejak itu neneknya merawatnya, tetapi kemudian neneknya juga meninggal karena sakit. Lalu ayahnya kembali dari luar negeri dan merawat dia dan kakaknya serta memberikan Ibu baru dan nama keluarga baru untuk dirinya.

Tentu saja Ia belum menganti namanya, tapi "Aku tak akan mengantinya!" Ujarnya ketika ia marah ke kakaknya yang memberitahukan kepadanya. "Aku akan tetap memakai nama ini untuk diriku yang lain."

Dengan masuknya ia ke sekolah dengan nama keluarga baru, ia berharap bisa terus menjadi diri yang berbeda sesuai dengan harapan sang ayah. Menjadi anak perempuan kebanggannya.

' _Ohayo_ Itsuki..' Ujarnya lemah ketika ia melihat laki-laki yang menjadi rekan satu timnya berjalan sambil menguap menahan kantuk akibat belajar semalam suntuk. Fujisawa sangat suka belajar.

"Tidak-tidak aku tidak boleh menyapanya!"

"Ohayou Nanashima-saaaaannnnn!" Ia menyapa langsung memeluk dari belakang. "Pagi-pagi sudah melihat Fujisawa-kun saja.. kau ini.."

Ah.. ternyata Kaginuki-san. Semua orang disekolah ini tidak ada yang tau hubungan ia dan Fujisawa seperti apa, kecuali dia.. Makluk cewek yang suka banget menganggetkan dia. Nama gadis itu Kaginuki Yuka.

"Hei, mikirin Fujisawa-kun ya?" oh ya.. hari maaf aku ada latihan sama Izumi-senpai, jadinya aku gak bisa mengantarmu pergi cari hobimu.."

"Itu kan pesenanmu juga, kau lupa.."

"Iya, makanya aku minta maaf sekali lagi.. aku tak bisa, senpai bisa memberiku meteora lagi kalau aku sampai bolos hari ini." Iya menaikannya kedua tanganya seperti meminta maaf kearah Chano.

"Iya, tapi aku tak yakin kalau pesenanmu selesai dengan cepat."

"Nanti ku traktir Nasi goreng konbini itu deh."

"Lusa kuberikan padamu." Raut wajah Kaginuki berubah cerah.

"Asyiikkk"

"Tapi, ada syaratnya.. kau harus ke rumah ku dan meminta izin lagi ke ayahku untuk pergi hari minggunya."

"Tenang saja, akan kulakukan!" Ujarnya dengan nada super yakin. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu lalu menarik temannya itu ke dalam sekolah.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan tetap memanggilku dengan panggilan itu?"

"Maksudnya Nanashima-san? Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja. Asalkan aku tetap menjadi temanmu di sekolah. Walau kita berjauhan di Border tak apa-apa kok.

"Justru itu, aku seperti bermuka dua."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, aku yang bilang aku ingin menjadi temanmu kan? Aku akan melakukannya, pasti. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Oh ya Nanashima-san, aku bawa bento hari ini kelebihan, kau mau?"

"Kenapa? Tumben sekali."

"Iya, mendadak kaptenku tidak masuk hari ini. Ia telat memberitahukan aku. Buat mu ya.. dimakan looh.. Ah, sudah bel. Jangan lupa dimakan yaaa.." Lalu gadis bermata coklat itu meinggalkannya di depan ruang kelas 1-6.

'Terima kasih deh, aku gak bawa bekal hari ini.'

.

Border sore hari.

Aula ruang Border tak biasanya sepi, biasanya banyak yang hanya sekedar duduk sambil melihat battle memperebutkan poin atau hanya sekedar ngobrol antar teman.

Ia berdiri di depan ruangan battle 1 on 1 yang biasa di pakai oleh member border yang ingin melakukan pertarungan memperebutkan poin. Ia sudah mengenakan seragam jaket Bordernya yang berwarna hijau lengkap dengan beanie yang menghiasi kepalanya dan jangan lupa sepasang handgun yang berada di samping celananya. Ia sibuk melihat sekeliling.

"Chano! Ahh.. cepat sekali kau sampai sini!"

"Itsuki lama sekali!"

"Maaf, sensei meminta bantuan lagi. Makanya sekolahnya jangan _home schooling_ donk.

'Aku tau rasanya baka' ujar Chano dalam hati. "Lalu.. kau mau kemana? Latihan bareng?"

"Yap! Di ruangan kita saja, aku ada cara biar bisa mengoptimalkan handgun ini. Aku lihat Miwa-senpai memakai Lead Bullet.

"Mana mungkin bisa kita memakainya, nanti itu mungkin suatu saat kalau naik rank B atas. Entahlah itu kapan."

"Negatif sekali kau ini Chano. Oh ya.. tadi disekolah ada gadis yang liatin aku terus loh. Rambutnya panjang berwarna sama dengan rambutmu loh.. aku pikir itu Chano, abis mirip sih wajahnya.

"Ah!" Chano kaget.

"Tetapi, pas dengar namanya, Nanashima.. Bukan ternyata."

"Kau bahkan sudah tau namanya.." Ujar Chano lalu berdehem, "Kalau kau tau namanya berarti kau suka dengan dia kan?"

"Bukan, itu aku mendengarnya dari si Kaginuki yang teriak kenceng banget pas di sekolah."

'Kaginuki rese.. volume suaranya kenceng banget ketularan Izumi-senpai sih'

"Aku tidak suka dengannya. Lagian kalau aku suka dengannya kamu cemburu."

"A-Apa ma-maksudmu ha?" Ujar Chano terbata-bata mendengar ucapan Fujisawa yang menurutnya kurang enak didengar.

"Aku yakin kau itu cewek. Walau oppaimu kec-" Langsung Chano memukulnya, tubuh Fujisawa terhempas sampai tembok yang berjarak 3 meter dari dirinya. Setelah bunyi itu terdengar lumayan kenceng, datanglah remaja lain yang melihat Fujisawa terkapar.

"Ahh! Fujisawa.. kau kenapa? Chano? Kau memukulnya? Kenapaa?" Ujar Sniper Arashiyawa Squad yang mendekati Fujisawa. "Fujisawaaaa jangan matiiiiii!" Lebay emang si Sniper ini, Satori orang mengenalnya. Ia berusaha menarik tubuh Fujisawa di pelukannya.

"Lebay kau Satori. Ada apa Chano?" Seseorang lagi datang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." Chano langsung buang muka.

"Tadi bunyi apaaan tuhhh? Kencang sekalii.. ahhh.. Chano-san!"

'Kaginuki'

"Bukan apa-apa kok.."

"Satori-kun, Fujisawa-kun tidak apa-apa? Fujisawa-kun jangan matiiii!" Kaginuki ikutan lebay layaknya Satori. Rekan tim Satori, Tokieda hanya menyeruput minumannya santai dan melihat drama yang sedang disajikan.

"Astaga ini kenapa?"

"ARASHIYAMA-SAN! CHANO MEMUKUL FUJISAWA! FUJISAWA MATI!" teriak Satori gak santai.

"DIA TIDAK MATI! AKU HANYA MEMUKULNYA PELAN KOK,lagian dia juga sih." Chano menghentikan ucapan lalu mendekati Fujisawa dan menepuk pipi rekannya yang masih pingsan.

"Sudah, bawa Fujisawa ke bangku terdekat." Arashiyama ikutan bingung. Mereka melupakan satu hal bahwa Fujisawa dalam tubuh trion.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, Fujisawa pun bangun. Ia hanya bingung kenapa sampai Arashiyama dan Kaginuki ada disitu.

"Aku sampai lupa, kalau Fujisawa itu dalam tubuh trion" ah.. semua orang yang disitu sampai terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku juga lupa.." Ujar Arashiyama. "Nah.. selesaikan masalah ini.. Lalu Chano jangan menghajar temanmu seperti itu ya." Arashiyama menepuk pelan pundak Chano. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Hai.. maafkan aku." Chano hanya memasang muka datar.

"Cha..chano maafkan aku.." lirih Fujisawa.

"Traktir aku nasi goreng dulu." Jawab Chano.

"Traktir aku juga Fujisawa-kun."

"Kenapa aku harus traktir kamu Kaginuki? Lagian kok kamu disini? Dan.. Tokieda, Satori."

"Yo.. Satori disini.. Kalau tidak ada apa-apa lagi aku akan kembali mengajar.

"Aku juga pamit. Jaga dirimu ya Fujisawa." Tokieda memutuskan untuk pergi juga.

"Iya terima kasih ya." Ujarnya kepada Tokieda & Satori setelah mereka pergi. "Dan kau.. masih disini Kaginuki?"

"Ya.. aku eh-" Ia melirik ke arah Chano, mata Chano seperti berkata 'Pergi kau dari sini atau rahasia ku akan terbongkar."

"A..aku-"

"Ah! KAGINUKIII" Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan yang ternyata adalah Izumi-senpai.

"Mampus.. Bye Chano squad." Lalu si pemilik namanya berlari menuju senpainya berada.

"Aku serius loh bilang kalau itu cewek, entah kalau dekat denganmu rasanya hati ini berdegup kencang." Ujar Fujisawa sambil menatap mata Chano.

"N-ngomong apa kau ini Fujisawa!" Fujisawa kaget Chano mengubah panggilan namanya. "A-aku ingin ke toilet dulu." Chano lalu berlari ke arah toilet berada. Sungguh kalau tubuhnya bukan trion pasti suara jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang terdengar.

.

.

Saya selalu ingin membuat fanfic tentang skuad ini, walau agak angst dan membalikan gender Chano itu cowok, bagi saya dia tetep cewek /ngeyel

Oc disini adalah author sendiri.

Saya menggunakan Chano memanggil Fujisawa dengan nama kecil biar lebih akrab. Fujisawa setuju saja sepertinya *lirik*

Ada yang berniat review atau menebak next chapter ada apa?


End file.
